The Story of Lucy Heartfilia
by Ririchiyo's Evil Twin
Summary: About how Lucy is kicked off the team and she Finds her long lost Brother (Not telling who ;) and joins SABERTOOTH! With her mate Rogue she will continue to fight against Fairy Tail until they know what they did to her and her poor heart? What caused all of her Rage? She hopes to get it all out at the GMG but she might just have to team up with Fairy Tail to save the


Story

Lucy heartfilia had always had fun at her guild, that is until everyone started to ignore her. She hoped that it would pass and she really didn't blame them. Everyone was celebrating because Lissana had come back from the "Dead"

Lucy's P.o.v

I came to the guild and sighed again, so few people said hello. Only Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, & the exceeds have been talking to me when the rest ignored. I sat at the bar and asked Mira for a smoothie, sometimes she replied and sometimes she was to caught up with talking to pay attention. Team Natsu was celebrating with Lissana and i really dont blame them. It was just a little depressing, then i heard them call out my name, and i was wondering is we would go on a mission together again like old times. Sadley it was more depressing.

Normal P.o.v.

Team Natsu was standing in front of Lucy and Natsu spoke up, "Hey we were wondering if you would leave the team so that you can train and get stronger, that and Lissana can be on our team again.", Gray whacked him in the head and yelled, "That isnt what we were going to say!", Erza just silenced him by saying, "She has always been a replacment and you need to face that, and it doesnt help that everyone thinks that she is weak, there is no denying it." Everyone looked at Lucy and all she has said "All i want to say is ok and if you would be so kind as to meet me in the field in 30 min." Some people looked supprised at her request.

Levy's P.o.v

I just heard everything, and i was surprised. She looked so emotionless and her eyes gave no information of how she was feeling. She then asked if the master was here and when she got her reply she went up to his office and everyone heard the door close softly. I felt tears blurring my vision as me, Juvia, & Wendy got up and slapped each and every member except for Gray because he had tried to stop them. The 'crack' echoed through the entire guild. They looked shocked at our outbursts, and we all sank to our knees crying. I felt Gajeel's arm around my shoulders saying comforting words & i look up to see Luxas comforting Wendy with Gray comforting Juvia. How can they do this?!

Lucy's P.O.V

I told them to meet me in the field where i am going to reveal what if had always kept from them. My true power, My gift from my foster parents, the ones who raised me most of my life. I went to Masters office and knocked softley, "Come in" I walked in and closed the door softly behind me and spoke, "Master, I have loved being in this guild and I think of everyone as family, unfortunately everyone does not share these feelings. They have called me weak and have kicked me out of the team." By now my eyesight is getting blurry with un-shed tears, but i can still see that he is crying while shaking with anger, "I already have letters written and if you do give them out please do that tomorrow," he looked at me "but my child," "Please master". He sighed and spoke "Alright, You know the rules and please be careful and visit us soon." I smile shakily and showed him my mark, his hand hovered over my hand and when he moved his hand i could see that my mark was gone. We both were crying but i spoke up "You will always be Jii-san to me and i will miss you all" I went over to the window and opened it then perched on the sill, "After the meeting in the field it will be goodbye for a while" and i jump.

Levy's P.O.V

I know that if Lu-chan is talking to master she was leaving the guild, so i follow her up and leave as well. I see that she is out the window so i call out to her and jump out. She caught me and we ran to her house. As we got there we prepared the meeting with the rest of the guild to show them our secret.

Time Skip (The Field)

Nobody's P.O.V

Natsu and the rest of the guild arrived at the said time and waited for Lucy to arrive when everyone hears "Ah i see that you are all here, good now we can get started" Everyone looked towards the noise to see Lucy and Levy walk out of the trees to the side of the cliff, some wondered vaguely if they were going to jump

Lucy's P.O.V

We walk out and everyone's there so we can get started. We walk out to the edge of the cliff and Levy started to speak," We called you out here to show you our true power before we leave". Thats when **He** spoke out "We know you are leaving the guild and don't think that we will allow that". At that Makarov made his hand grow and smushed him flat. I continued what Levy was saying "We are leaving because we were treated horribly and we were called weak. We wish to show you who we really are. Something that only Makarov, Yin, and Yang knew" We both could see everyone wonder who Yin and Yang were. That was until we heard a high pitched voice squeal "Yin is sorry that Yin is late!" then another voice "I was busy, i'm sorry!" then two exceeds flew into mine and Levy's shoulder. One was gray with purple eyes and two purple stripes on its face, it was also wearing a white cow suit, this was Yin. Yang was a purple cat with gray eyes and markings, Yang was also wearing a black cow suit. "Everyone meet Yin and Yang." They all gasped except for Levy and Makarov. "I thought only dragon-slayers had exceeds"** He** Yin shouted out "Lucy is strong! She is stronger than her fake nakama" "Yin lets not say that they don't know what you are talking about yet" "Yin is sorry" I chuckled "Don't be, they will know in a minute" Levy spoke up now "Lets get back to the point, you won't believe us so we have to show you. Lu-Chan" "Yep right with you"

We both walked forward to the very edge, might as well get this over with. Both of us leapt into the air "Hell & Heaven dragons wing attack!" "Solid Script: Star Dragons talon!" The moves completed themselves and we landed on the ground softly. Everyone was in awe, I spoke up "I am also a elemental demon-slayer" then Levy spoke up, "We just wanted to show you what you guys were horrible to!" She stepped closer to me both of us holding our exceeds and i used spirit and water magic to transport us to the train station along with our bags. 'We are going to miss them'

Natsu's P.O.V

They disappeared and it was total chaos, Master was quieting everyone down and i heard him mutter "Might as well give them to them now" and he started handing out letters. I got mine and started to read

** Dear Natsu,**

** How could you be as so dense as to not realize the I Loved YOU. Well that's obviously over now as for me, i will be going to some place that i feel as if i am needed. So don't worry about me and make sure that you take care of Lissana. I really hoped that we would be friends but it does not seem that way.**

** Love From,**

** Lucy**

By now i was crying silent tears and so was everyone else except for Lissana that is. She smirked and said "I don't get why everyone is sad now that the bi*** and her wimpy friend are gone" I growled and walked up to her "Oh Natsu-kun ar.." she was stopped as i slapped her, hard. She held her now red cheek "Natsu-kun.." i cut her off "Don't EVER say that about Luce or Levy. They just proved that, they are probably stronger than me, and Luce was ignored by most of her BLOODY NAKAMA" i was on my knees now sobbing, everyone was sad as well.

(Skip to Lucy) Lucy's P.O.V

We were on a train heading back to my old house where we would hopefully be able to train peacefully. We got on the train because we had no hurry even if we could outrun the train (We didn't get motion sickness and we didn't know why) After a few minutes we heard a voice ask "excuse me, may we sit here" Levy replied murmuring. After a few seconds a different voice yelled "SH** we asked to sit next to fairies!" My head snapped towards the sound and it was Sting from Sabertooth and with him was Rouge from the same guild. 'Wow they have grown a lot' My brother, Sting, he didn't know or remember the same with Rouge except he was a friend. I spoke coldly though "Well if you're so good at recognizing people then you would know where our marks are and see that they are gone. We are no longer part of that horrible guild" My face was guarded along with my eyes giving no hint at what i was feeling. Both of them looked embarrassed and i smirked at that. Then they both looked up, at first they seemed confused and then their expressions looked sad, that changed quickly when they started the train. 'I didn't know faces could get that green that quick.' Me and Levy switched seats so that we could lay their heads in our laps and we looked at each other and giggled, this was going to be a long ride.

Time skip (Lucy's stop)

We gently moved their heads and went to leave when i felt something grab my wrist, i looked back to see it was Raios (Childhood nickname that she had given him). "Why do you look so familiar?", 'i can't let him remember can i' "Don't know maybe its your imagination" He didn't look convinced but he let go, sighing i look over to see Levy leaving and i follow her.

Rouge's P.O.V

I looked up to see her leaving and i quickly grab her wrist to keep her from leaving and ask "Why do you look so familiar?" She quickly responded "Don't know maybe its your imagination" I know that she is lying, but i let go of her wrist. She reminds me of her, Luce, my best friend but now my lost friend. I miss her, Luce, she has been missing ever since the attack on our hometown, where her house was. Then i noticed that they had gotten off at the very same town. 'Miss Lucy, just who are you"

Nobody's P.O.V (With the girls)

They got to the great mansion of the Heartfilia's estate. The Lucy spoke up, "Well, looks like were home" Both girls walked into the house with intentions to forget their old guild.

Time skip (Next week)

Lucy's P.O.V

Levy and i were walking back to the house when we both heard a voice cry out, "Lucy-chan! Yin needs help!" Levy gives me a look and we both start to run towards where Yin's voice was. We ended up at the front gate, and we saw 4 shapes on the ground and Yin & Yang landed in front of us. I found my voice "Yin, Yang what happend?" Yang spoke up," Me and my sister were flying home from a creek where Yin was playing and we saw these people and the exceed" All this time we had been jogging towards the shapes and i heard Levy gasp but i was too shocked to respond. It was Rouge, Sting, Wendy, and Carla! The boys had blood all around them and Wendy and Carla only looked unconscious. 'How did this happen!'

Rouge's P.O.V

I woke up with my arm around someones shoulders dragging my to god knows where. I keep still so that whoever it is doesnt know that i am awake. After a few minutes of dragging i heard a door open and whoever it was laid me down on a bed. Then i hear someone, no wait, make that two people moving around then one sat near me and the other somewhere close. 'Whats happening?'

Nobody's P.O.V

The two girls hovered over the two men treating their wounds and bandaging them. When both were done they walked out of the room. As the door clicked both of the boys sat up. The dark-haired one spoke first, "Where are we?" the blonde answered quickly,' Looks like the old infirmary but we don't know for sure." Then both noticed the bluenette waking up, after a while they started talking and they heard the other people come back.

Lucy's P.O.V

I heard with my dragon hearing that they were all up, Levy having the same hearing spoke up "Well that makes our job easier" 'I agree'. We both took a deep breath and walked into the room, both of us keeping our heads down, just in case they were angry. Raios spoke up "Who are you guys and why did you bring us here?" Levy answered almost muttering she was so nervous "We found you at the front gate and you were injured, so we brought you here and treated your wounds. Just wish that you would remember us" she had added the last sentence as an afterthought but we could all still here is. "Maybe if we did… that… they would remember" She shot a glare at me and I almost chuckled but I heard her mutter a yes. Then that idiot brother of mine had to interrupt "What the hell are you guys talking about?!" At this Levy snapped "Were just going to… say something" We both mentally counted down, 3…2…1… We sang but it was quiet and it was in sync "They say it's what you make I say it's up to fate, it woven In my soul I need to help you out, Our life's shine so bright we want to save that life. We can't escape this now unless we show each other how" Sting and Rouge looked oh so surprised and I suppressed a laugh. "Luce, Lev, is that really you?" Levy smiled "Who else could it be?" Sting spoke up "Where have you guys been?!" Now it was my turn, "We could ask you both the same question" Then all of us heard Wendy speak up, "Sorry if I'm breaking the reunion but how do you guys know each other?" Levy spoke up "We were childhood friends except I went by Lev Garden and Lu-chan went by as Luce Darkstrider. When the town was attacked we all were separated but we ended up in pairs, but know we found each other." By now everyone was done eating the food me and Levy had brought in and I spoke up "Alright lights out everyone we want you guys to make a full recovery and you cant do that without sleep." I went over to Wendy "You can have your own room since your injuries aren't that bad and im sure you would prefer it." She looked at me wide eyed, " Eh…Thank you" I grinned and showed her to her new room and got her some new clothes, then I walked back to the infirmary in time to catch Sting saying "Sheesh she's acting like our mother," I growled and responded "Better than acting like a moron or a grandmother, We just want to look out after your guys" Raios spoke up "I know that but I don't think this idiot gets it" Everyone laughed except for him. "Alright time to sleep "Can you guys sleep with us? Its cold in here" 'Sheesh that Sting, always making excuses' I look over to see Levy blushing and I reply "Sure" for both of us and again she shoots me a glare that I shrug off. I then walk over to Raios and where he was laying and snuggle into his chest, "I missed you Rouge, I love you my little Raios" Then the darkness takes over.

Rouge's P.O.V

Luce snuggled into my chest and right before I fall asleep I hear her whisper, "I missed you Rouge, and I love you my little Raios" I smirked and let sleep come.

Sting's P.O.V

I felt Lev lay down next to me and I wrap my arms around her. Right before sleep takes over I feel her shift. She wraps her arms around me and a second later I feel her lips against mine, but the next second they're gone. I smile and pull her closer to me.

Levy's P.O.V

I feel Sting's arms around me and a minute later I make up my mind and gather up my courage. I turn around and wrap my arms around him and leaned closer to him. Then I kiss him, just for a second, then I feel his arms tighten around me and I let out a sigh of relief. Soon sleep comes along and I gratefully except.

Time Skip (3 months)

Lucy's P.O.V

I woke up instantly and then realize where I am. It had startled me that much, the dream that I just had of my mother. She had told me that as soon as I marked someone as my mate that I was supposed to the archway in the garden. I didn't understand what she meant but I snuck out without waking up anybody else (Harder than it seems because I was in the same room as Rouge and Yin) I stopped a foot away from said archway and read the writing carved into it. I had never been able to read the writing no matter how many times I had tried and I knew more languages than anybody else in the entire household so it made no sense to me but know it did. ' thy shall pass through the gate if only thy partner is with thee' Then I realized what my mother had meant, I walked back to the house wondering how I should tell everyone and in a daze I made breakfast.

Time skip (Meal)

Rouge's P.O.V

I noticed that Luce seemed distracted, "Hey you alright?" I spoke almost voicing my thoughts. She looked me in the eyes and the spoke "I have something to tall you all", at this everyone looked at her expectantly, "I had a dream of my mother" at this Sting looked confused and concerned at the same time 'that's quite an interesting expression' I thought vaguely. "She told me to go through the archway in the garden when the time was right", at this Sting practically shouted "THE SAME AS ME! Except I didn't recognize her as my mother" he had added on the second part as an afterthought but I don't think that the rest heard it cause I barely did myself. That's when Luce hissed "Ears Stingy-Bee, you're going to make us deaf". I chuckled "Looks like were going through the archway soon". Everyone looked at me and Lev spoke up first, "How do you know that?" I shrugged "Just a feeling" When I said that everyone nodded. 'I guess that we are just going to have to wait and see'

Time Skip (1 Week)

Lucy's P.O.V

Rouge said that he wanted to talk to me, 'wonder what he wants to talk about?' I was walking to the pond that he wanted to meet me at and I heard everything. The fabric of my shirt swaying, the dear 10ft. to my left, the magic power coming off of Rouge who was 30ft. in front of me. I silently walk up until I'm behind him, "Hey what was it that you wanted to talk about?" He nearly fell into the pond but I caught him in time. "Wow didn't think that you would be that startled" I spoke up while laughing, he just blushed and chuckled along with me. Suddenly he pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear so low that I almost had trouble even with my dragon hearing. "I have been wanting to ask you this ever since we were kids, I just never had the courage. When you disappeared I thought that I was never going to smile again" He paused and pulled me closer to him, so close that I could feel his heart beat speed up through his clothes. "I loved how back then all of us were always there together and we were always protecting each other. You would always make us laugh and smile. When you and Lev left, me and Sting almost didn't survive. We were taken in by dragons and Sting became cocky and rude to try and forget while I just showed no emotion. When we found out that both of you were alive we knew that this was the chance to tell you guys how we feel." He then let go of me and got down on one knee, "Lucy Heartfilia, I love you and want you to always be by my side, will you allow me to mark you as my mate?" I knelt down and hugged him, "Luce..?" I just hugged him harder. "I spent so long trying to find you guys that I found 2 dragons to raise me, when they left I was on my own again and I kept searching for you guys until I came to Fairy Tail. There on every job that I could I went out looking for you, I was grieving the entire time but I hid it all behind a smile. I missed you all so much that when I found Levy that I thought she had been the only survivor and it pained me so much. Not a day that passed by did I not think of you, but", I held him close to me, "I need to ask you a question. Will you allow me to mark you as my mate too?" I drew back and I smiled the first real smile that I had in a very long time. It felt good and when I was near Rouge I felt protected and I felt as if I wanted to protect him. I was answered with him kissing me. He pulled back and smiled 'thats the first time that i've seen him do that in a while' "Of course i'll let you do that if you will let me do the same" We both were grinning in the end and both of us had a black flame with golden wings on the back of our necks. Later when i was speaking to Levy she had a golden star on her neck and Sting had the same thing on his neck so i knew that they were mates. Later when i was talking to Sting we both knew that it was the time to pass through the gate into a different world.

Time Skip (Next day)

We all lined up right outside gate with Wendy in front with all of the exceeds and then Levy and Sting then lastly me and Rogue. "One the count of three" '1...2...3…GO' and we walked right through the gate. When we got through we saw a huge world and there were so many elements that i could feel someone with a large amount of magical power, i turn around to see a huge white and gold dragon. I practically jump onto her, my foster mother after my real mother died, Angel, the Heaven Dragon. "Wow didn't think that you would be that excited to see me" She nearly shouts but she is already in her human form and squishing me flat. "Everyone, meet my Foster Mother, Angel, Angel meet my friends" I spoke and held my breathe waiting to see their reaction.

_Authors note: Hey guys i am writing this story for a friend 'Said friend knows who you are' and if you all don't like it then i wont publish it out to public. Also in case you are wondering all the stuff about her powers and her foster parents was TOTALLY made up and god knows where i got that idea from (Back to the point) It will be explained later in the Story if i continue to publish and i hope that wasn't to confusing. Anyways AnimeLover73Hibiki out (Will postpone the story for a little to make a LucyxHibiki since there are not enough of those and i am starting to like the couple) Please tell me if there are any horrible mistakes!_


End file.
